


The Future

by sergeantbee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940's Bucky, Banter, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Smut, Smut in chapter 4, Teasing, and 5, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantbee/pseuds/sergeantbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1940's</p><p>Bucky has just gotten his orders for the army and he sets out first thing tomorrow. You still deny your feelings for him, after all he's never shown interest in you in that sense. But a lot can happen in an evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Two Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this :3 i absolutely loved writing it! Prepare yourself for fluff. Please let me know what you think :D

"Where are we going?"

"The future."

The voices of your two best friends reached your ears before they came into view. They appeared out of a back alley, leading off the sidewalk you were walking up, Bucky in full army uniform with a smirk on his face and almost swaggering as he walked, little Steve looking down at a newspaper in his hands as his mussed up hair fell into his eyes. Your face lit up at the sight of them.

"You got your orders then Barnes?" You called, walking quickly to catch up with them.

"Sure did doll, and that's Sergeant Barnes to you." He smiled at you giving you a small mock salute that made your heart beat just that little bit faster, he looked so perfect in that uniform. You shook your head to rid yourself of those thoughts and looked at Steve, up close you could see he had a bloody nose and a bruising eye.

"Don't tell me you managed to get yourself into another fight Stevie." You said, concerned.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Could you expect any different from him?" He said, still smiling, "One of these days those bullies will snap him like a twig, all because he was too stubborn to back down." 

"That won't happen." Steve replied, folding the newspaper up. "I can handle bullies."

"He's right though Steve." You said, turning serious and measuring up the damage done to his face, someone would only have to hit him in the right place and he'd collapse into a heap. "This isn't the play ground anymore, you ought to be more careful."

Steve said nothing, just huffed a breath whilst you and Bucky exchanged exasperated looks.

You'd known Bucky and Steve since you were ten years old, even back then Steve had always managed to get himself into tight spots and Bucky would always have to be the one who dragged him out of them and take him home. You'd met them at school, you'd been the new nervous kid and some bully had immediately picked up on your weakness and had been giving you a hard time. He constantly teased you until one day he had pushed you in the playground, sending you tumbling to the ground and earning you two grazed knees. Tears had began to run down your cheeks but you had kept your head down, not wanting the bully to see.

"Gonna cry girlie?" He had sniggered, towering over you.

Your loud sniffle immediately after had been masked by the sound of a loud "Hey!" And the sound of footsteps rushing over to you. The owner of the footsteps had stopped in front of you, between you and the bully.

"Stop picking on her!" The small, determined voice had shouted, "If you're gonna pick on her I'll have to fight you."

You had looked up to see a small, thin boy with messy blond hair standing with his hands on his hips in front of the bully who towered over him. Of course the bully had just laughed and thrown a punch at the boy, starting a fight in the playground as the other kids looked on. You'd watched from your place on the floor, tears still streaming down your face, until a taller brown haired boy had walked over and broken the fight up by punching the bully back and sending him crashing to the floor, then running away in shame. The two of them then noticed you still sitting on the ground, your knees red and bloody. The brown haired boy walked over to you and kneeled in front of you, looking at your injuries.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

You sniffled in reply and hung your head, trying to hide your face under your curtain of hair.

"We'll take you to the nurse." The blond boy had said and they both helped you to your feet and led you to get fixed up.

"Steve by the way." The blond boy said, extending his hand for you to shake. "And that's James but everyone calls him Bucky." He pointed to his best friend who smiled at you with that smile you would come to adore over the years.

"Y/n." You said quietly, trying to wipe a few tears off your cheeks discreetly.

"I'm sorry you got picked on, we're not all like that I promise." Bucky said, putting a hand on your shoulder.

And that was the moment they had become your best friends for life. You spent almost everyday with them, even after leaving school. They took care of you over the years, helped you come out of your shell, and you made sure to return the favour...mainly by patching Steve up every time he found himself in another fight. You'd shared so many memories together since then, and you adored them with all your heart.

"Y/n!" Bucky's voice snapped you back from to the present.

"Huh?" You said, realising the two of them were looking in your direction with amused expressions. "What?"

"Forever in a daydream." Bucky said, shaking his head.

"We were asking whether you're coming to this future...thing." Steve said, pointing to the advertisement on the front page of the paper. "Buck is dragging me along on a double date." Steve made an annoyed face at that and you had to stifle a giggle, Steve really hated when Bucky would drag him on these dates with girls he barely knew.

"Sure, I'll come." You said, looking at the advert, "Can I bring Jim?"

Bucky groaned dramatically, drawing both yours and Steve's attention, "Why do you want to bring that jerk for?"

"That jerk just happens to be my boyfriend, if you'd forgotten already." You said, scowling at him and crossing your arms.

"How could I when you go on about him every five seconds?" He quipped in reply, frowning back. 

You huffed out a breath and looked away, "Well if you two are going with dates I don't see why I can't."

Bucky fell silent at that and scowled deeper. The atmosphere was tense for a second as it always was when you and Bucky had a "disagreement", which, despite him being one of your best friends, you often did. Steve, being used to this behaviour, rolled his eyes and put a hand on either of his best friends' shoulders.

"And you complain about me getting into fights." He chuckled, giving a squeeze, "We'll pick you up at half seven Y/n, alright? Hopefully by then you and Bucky will have made up."

"Don't count on it." You replied, sticking your tongue out at Bucky childishly. He did the same and you both tried to hide the smile that came naturally to you both at your ridiculousness, the disagreements never did last long.


	2. Walking With Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky pick you up to take you to the exhibit. On the way you and Steve share a private conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know what you think :D and thank you for the comments and kudos so far!!

At half seven on the dot they showed up on your front porch.

Steve had tidied himself up a bit since then, and the bloody nose and messy hair had been sorted out, the bruising around his eye being covered by a lock of his hair. Bucky looked the same, choosing to go in his new army uniform in an attempt to impress his date. You'd spent the last hour trying to make yourself look decent, you'd picked out a white dress with white heels and had painted your lips a dark red, letting your hair fall loosely around your shoulders.

"You boys look great." Was the line you greeted them with when you grabbed your purse and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind you.

"So do you." Steve replied giving you a broad smile.

Bucky nodded in agreement as his eyes flickered over your form for a brief second, he also gave you a smile. Steve, ever the gentleman, held out his arm for you to hold onto as you walked together towards the exhibit. Bucky walked ahead of you, practically oozing confidence in his uniform.

"So this exhibit, what was it about? The future?...what do you think the future will be like Stevie?" You asked your blond friend.

"It's hard to say." He replied with a shrug, "Hopefully the war will have finished by then."

"You reckon there'll be flying cars and robots?" Bucky asked, glancing behind him to look at you both.

"Nah, they always exaggerate that stuff." You said, "I reckon it won't be much different...though the technology might have come on enough to supply you with a brain Buck, won't that be nice."

Bucky shook his head but a smirk played on the corners of his lips. You shared an amused look with Steve and chuckled. Soon after, you noticed Steve had begun to slow down slightly, leaving some distance between you and Bucky.

"Why've you slowed down?" You asked, still holding on to his arm.

"I want to ask you something." He said quietly, looking towards Bucky to make sure he wasn't listening in.

"What is it?" You whispered in reply, leaning forwards slightly to hear him better.

He bit his lip nervously and cast his eyes down in embarrassment, his cheeks were tinted pink.

"Do you think she'll like me? The girl Bucky has set me up with I mean?" He whispered, avoiding making eye contact and hanging his head slightly.

"Oh Stevie." You chuckled, giving his arm a comforting squeeze, "What girl couldn't like you?"

"Well, I haven't exactly had the best time with women in the past." He said sadly.

Which was true, Steve had never been the most handsome, or the tallest, and definitely not the most muscly, but he had a heart of gold that could outshine anyone elses. Unfortunately Steve's general layer of awkwardness covered up all his best qualities, meaning he had never really gotten as far as exchanging pleasantries with a woman, bar you of course, but Steve was like a brother to you.

"I know, I know." You sighed, feeling sorry for him, "That's just because you haven't met the right woman yet, but you'll find her. She'll be the one who sees just how big a heart you have Steve, and if this woman you're meeting tonight can't see that then screw her, you can do better."

You gave him a reassuring smile as he looked back up at you. He returned the smile, albeit a little shakily and you brought him in for a quick side hug.

"When will you tell Bucky?" He whispered with a smirk.

You pulled away from the hug and frowned, "Tell him what?" You asked innocently.

"Come on Y/n." He said, shaking his head, "This is your last chance to tell him you like him before he goes off to war."

You blushed and looked away from him. He laughed at your response and gave you a nudge.

"Bucky's not interested in me like that." You mumbled, staring at the back of Bucky's head.

His hands were shoved in his pockets as he walked. His chestnut brown hair peeked out of the back of his hat, and his lean figure was defined beautifully by the cut of the uniform. You struggled not to stare at his butt.

"Y'never know. He might surprise you." Steve said with a nonchalant shrug.

Whipping your head round to look at him you found he was no longer looking at you and his face was poker straight, not giving anything away. 

"What do you me-" you started, but you were cut off by a shout.

"Hey, Bucky!" 

You looked up to see Bucky's and Steve's dates waiting for them, apparently you had made it to the exhibit without realising.

Bucky waved at them and adjusted his tie. "Come on Steve, rude to leave a girl waiting." He said, already walking over to them. You couldn't help but feel your heart grow a little heavy at the fact that he hadn't even bothered to say good-bye to you. Steve noticed your disappointment and put a hand on your shoulder.

"He does care about you Y/n. Even when he is being a jerk." He said softly. Steve's small smile and kind words always made you smile again.

You nodded, though you didn't truly believe him. "Go on, go have fun on your date." You said, giving him a push.

"I'll see you later." He smiled and give your shoulder a squeeze before walking off, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Bucky was already chatting to the girls as he leant against the wall. He looked like the epitome of confidence and charm. You swallowed back a lump in your throat, going over what Steve had said about Bucky in your head, and looked around to see Jim standing not too far away.


	3. Babydoll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of long, but i had no idea where to break it off. Also i had no idea what to put for the chapter summary because it would have given too much away lol Hope you enjoy it :3

You didn't see Bucky and Steve for a while after that, instead choosing to spend time with Jim looking at all the exhibits. Sometimes you thought you'd caught a glimpse of them on their double date, but they had disappeared into the crowd before you could tell for sure.

For some reason your boyfriend wasn't talking much. He had an odd expression on his face and would answer your questions in as little words as possible, he hadn't even reached out to hold your hand as he normally did.

"Is everything ok?" You asked him eventually, as he stood staring blankly at one of Howard Stark's inventions.

You tried to slip your hand in his but he pulled away. You blinked at him in surprise. He turned around and walked away from you quickly. You ran after him, trying to call him back. Finally you caught up and tugged on his coat sleeve.

"Why are you being like this? What have I done?" You asked frantically, running alongside him.

He stopped abruptly and sighed. When he turned to face you he had a solemn look about him and pursed his lips together before speaking.

"I can't be with you anymore." He said simply.

"What?" You asked, slightly taken aback, "Why not?"

"There has been talk...about you and Steve and Bucky." He said their names bitterly.

You let go of his arm.

"What?"

"Come on y/n, do I have to spell it out for you?" He asked loudly.

You were beginning to get a few stares from the crowds around you, and you felt your cheeks heat up and your gaze turn blurry.

"Somethings obviously goin' on between you and one of them. Who knows, maybe it's both of 'em." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Who do you think I am?" You near shouted, outraged that he thought you could ever be a cheat. 

"I don't know, I just know that this is too messy for me. I'm out." He said simply, raising his hands up.

He began to walk off.

"So it's over, just like that?" You shouted at him, running behind him, "They're just friends!"

He marched off towards where the crowd was thickest, and despite your pushing and weaving between people, you lost him quickly. You felt your eyes well up with tears and felt a few people staring at you and grumbling about you pushing them out of the way. There was nothing else for it, you ran as fast as you could out of the exhibit. Tears streamed down your face as you ran, you tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming back. Your boyfriend had broken up with you and the two people you wanted to see more than anyone else in the world right now were off having a great time with their dates.

Once you were outside you took a gulp of air and sat down on the stairs in defeat. Thankfully it was quieter out there now so you only got a few stares, but you didn't care about that anymore, they could stare all they liked. You reached down and took off your white heels that had began to pinch your feet, and put your head in your hands.

This should have been a great evening, one to remember. You had planned to have dinner with Jim and meet Bucky and Steve at a local club to dance and drink together with your dates. But instead you were sat outside on your own in the cold with aching feet and tears streaming down your face.

You can't remember how long you sat there for as you went over everything, but you remember hearing a familiar chuckle from behind.

"I'm telling you ladies I was the best dancer in my grade." Bucky said, "This is gonna be the best dance of your lives."

The two girls giggled in response.

You quickly wiped your face from tears and hoped you didn't look too puffy. Maybe he wouldn't even notice you, maybe he'd walk right past. Even if he did see you you wondered if he'd actually stop and acknowledge you, he seemed to be pretty busy already.

"Look, I'll show you."

You heard footsteps running down the stairs onto the sidewalk. Bucky began to dance right there, moving to an imaginary beat, moving his feet fast and swaying his hips slightly. The girls giggled louder. He looked up at them with a grin but his eye caught on a girl in white sitting on the steps alone. His face fell.

You realised he'd spotted you and so you looked down at the ground, trying to pretend you hadn't seen him.

"Y/n?" He asked.

He'd stopped his goofing around and was looking at you intently. The girls turned to see who Bucky was talking to.

"Oh, hey Buck." You looked up at him, giving him your best 'I'm totally fine' smile. "Having a good time?"

He didn't reply, but frowned, and took a few steps up the stairs towards you. He saw the tear stains on your cheeks and the redness under your eyes, at which his expression softened immediately and he took a seat next to you.

"Er, listen girls, I'll catch you up." He said to the two women.

"No, no. You won't have to because you're going with them." You tried your best at a chuckle and raised your hand to his shoulder, trying to push him away towards them.

He looked at you seriously and shook his head.

"I'll catch you up." He repeated, not even bothering to look at them this time, choosing to stare intently at you.

The two girls exchanged looks and carried on walking.

"Where's Steve?" You asked, your voice a little gravely.

"Trying to sign up for the army, again." He said, his concerned expression still etched on his face.

Of course he was. He was determined to fight for his country and it didn't seem like he would stop trying until he got his orders.

It was silent for a moment.

"You should have gone with them-" you started, nodding towards the distant girls making their way down the street.

"What's happened?" He cut in.

You sighed and shook your head, trying your best to smile at him. "Nothing, I'm alright."

"Come on doll." He said, "Do I look stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" You mumbled, playing with the hem of your skirt.

Bucky felt a little hurt but didn't say anything, just continued to stare at you. It was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. That was mean." You said finally, not able to look him in the eye. You took a deep breath, "It was Jim."

"What did he do?" He asked quickly, tensing up as if he was ready for a fight.

"He just broke up with me, that's all." You mumbled.

Bucky felt something loosen slightly in his chest but immediately felt bad about it when a tear trickled down your cheek. Then he was angry. Red hot anger pumped through him faster than he could register. How dare someone upset you like this. 

Eventually he managed to calm himself down enough to reply, though the feeling was still bubbling away on the surface.

"Seriously?!" He said, shocked, "How come?"

You took a deep breath and thought about not telling him for a moment, before it all came spilling out.

"He thought I was cheating on him...with you and Steve." You sniffed.

Bucky's jaw tensed and he clenched his fists, "That son of a bitch. I never liked him...want me to beat him for you?"

You looked up at him and smiled, but shook your head, "It's ok Buck."

"You sure, I'd sock him one right in the nose for making you cry." He said seriously, placing a hand on your forearm. And he meant it, he'd like nothing more than to give that fella a broken nose.

That made you chuckle and you wiped your eyes as they began to tear up again. You felt a piece of fabric being pressed into your hand and realised Bucky was giving you his handkerchief.

"Thanks."

You wiped you eyes and stared down at the fabric with his initials, J.B, stitched in the corner. Your fingers traced across the embroidery. A warm arm wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you close. You sank into his touch and let yourself be pulled against his uniformed chest. You clung to him like a lifeline and the tears spilt freely. Bucky didn't say a word about you getting his uniform wet, he just pressed his lips to the top of your head and gently rocked you until your crying subsided.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bucky." You managed out eventually.

"Shh doll, don't be sorry." He whispered, reaching out his other arm to rub his thumb across the back of your hand soothingly.

"But you missed your dance." You said, looking up at him, even at this angle he was as handsome as ever.

He shrugged, "Wasn't too bothered about it anyway."

You knew he was lying, but you appreciated the fact that he didn't want to upset you further.

"You can still catch the last dance if you go now." You said, trying to pull away.

He held you firmer and shook his head.

"If I'm not dancing with you then there's no point." He replied softly.

Your face heated up as you blinked at him in surprise. He gave you a shy smile and rubbed your shoulder.

"I didn't think you liked me all that much." You murmured, going back to playing with your skirt.

Bucky's eyes widened and his hand gripped your shoulder a little tighter. "Why would you think that?" He asked, unable to hide the sadness in his voice, "You're my best friend, of course I like you."

"We disagree a lot." You chuckled slightly, wiping your nose on Bucky's handkerchief.

"No we don't." He replied.

"Yes, we do....We're disagreeing now!" You exclaimed, unable to stop a smile spreading across your face.

He smiled back and laughed, pulling you even closer to him. Heat always radiated from him like a furnace, it was useful on cool nights like this.

"I guess we do." He admitted, "Doesn't mean I don't like you doll, in fact I-"

He exhaled. You waited for him to go on, holding your breath, wondering what his next words were going to be.

"I'm sweet on you." He said, looking into your eyes to show he meant it. "I have been for a while...when I say a while I mean, since we were little. Every time me and Steve would pick you up to take you to school I would feel my heart beat faster in my chest. Whenever you smile my way there are butterflies in my stomach. Whenever I see you dressed up to the nines like this...Well, you damn near kill me, doll."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. It felt surreal, like this was just a part of one of your secret fantasies you'd had about him. But no, it was happening right now, and your heart pounded in your ears at the realisation.

You managed to pull away and studied his face hard. "Why didn't you tell me?" You asked softly, unable to pull your hands away from him. "And why did you go off with all those other girls?"

Bucky sighed and ducked his head in shame, a strand of hair fell out of place and hung in front of his face. He reached up to slick it back under his hat, then looked at you.

"You were with Jim. I thought if I spent my time round other gals I'd stop wanting you so much." He said, his cheeks flushing red. He looked nervous, which surprised you, Bucky was hardly ever nervous, especially in front of girls. "It didn't work." He laughed bitterly.

An awkward silence followed, in which a million responses ran through your mind, but you still found you couldn't decide on what to say in response. After a while Bucky came to the conclusion that he'd made a mistake, that you didn't return his feelings, that he'd spilt his heart out for no reason and probably ruined the friendship with you that he held so dearly.

He stood.

"I'm sorry." He said, unable to look at you.

He began to walk away but you caught his hand in yours and entwined your fingers quickly. He paused and looked back at you. Your eyes were welling up with tears and a small smile was painted on your red lips.

"I'm sweet on you too." You whispered.

He blinked at you and gazed for a moment.

"You don't have to pretend." He said, though he didn't make a move to leave.

You frowned and stood up quickly, squeezing his hand. From your position on the stairs you were taller than him and looked down.

"James Buchanan Barnes, when have I ever lied to you?" You said sternly. "I've liked you since we were children. I never said anything because you never showed any interest in me that way, and you always seemed to be more occupied with other girls. When I met Jim I thought I'd moved on, that it was just a childish crush I'd felt for you. But every time I saw you with another girl....my heart would ache. It would ache Bucky."

You saw him swallow and you could feel the tears spilling down your cheeks.

"Y/n." He whispered, his own eyes filling up.

He walked back up to you quickly and pulled you into a tight embrace. You exhaled into his chest and could hear his heart beating under his uniform. His arms wound around your back, pulling you close. Yours did the same, feeling the rough texture of his uniform jacket under your fingertips. Then the realisation hit you like a punch to the stomach.

"You're going to England tomorrow." You choked out, holding him tighter and swallowing back the lump in your throat.

You heard him swallow too and felt him press a firm kiss to the top of your head. You held each other so tightly you couldn't remember where he stopped and you began, it was as though you were trying to become one so you would never have to say goodbye.

"It's not fair." You said, not caring if you sounded childish, "You're taken away from me just as we're starting to come together."

You felt him pull away. He still held onto you but he was now able to look down at your tear stained face.

"I'm coming back for you doll." He whispered, moving his hand to your cheek, "I promise. And... I'm glad I got to tell you how I felt before I went."

He stroked your cheek and you managed a teary smile. "You're always able to see the bright side of things, Buck."

He smiled sadly at you. His gaze flickered to your lips and you saw him lick his own subconsciously.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself if I don't kiss you, babydoll." He said, just above a whisper.

He leant in closer until you could feel his breath against your lips. You'd never been so close before, never seen his face from this angle. He was breathtaking.

He hesitated, looking into your eyes for any sort of doubt or reluctance, he found none.

"Then kiss me already, Sergeant." You managed to say, breathlessly.

He smiled and pressed his warm, soft lips against your own, moving them gently and cautiously. You sighed into the kiss and reached up to press your hand against the back of his head, forcing the kiss to become deeper. He moaned in response and you felt his fingers dig into your waist through your dress. His tongue swept across your bottom lip and in no time at all the kiss had become passionate, desperate even. A release of years of longing all coming out at once, in the form of the best kiss you'd ever received.

Eventually you had to pull away for a breath. You both stood there panting for a moment before a smile crept on both of your faces.

"I love you, Bucky." You said, your hands splayed out on his chest.

"I love you too, Y/n." He replied, running a hand through your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reallllly tempted to write another chapter with some smut. Let me know if you'd like a 4th chapter :)


	4. A Passionate Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky head back to his place to cuddle, but it quickly becomes a lot more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, unprotected sex (ALWAYS USE A CONDOM, it's not the 40's anymore)
> 
> When i said there would be some smut, i meant it would all be smut lol
> 
> Yes, i had to spilt it into two chapters because it was going on for so long...don't look at me!!
> 
> Sorry for the cheesy ass title. Please let me know what you think :3

"Took us long enough to admit it." You giggled.

He giggled with you. Those perfect dimples appearing on his clean shaven cheeks. You both stood there for a while, basking in the gorgeous atmosphere surrounding around you both. At some point Bucky had linked his hand in yours and was playing with your fingers, you smiled at the feeling.

"What now?" You asked, looking up into his eyes. "I'm not familiar with what hapoens after you confess your love to your best friend."

He laughed and pulled you into him by your hips, feeling his pelvis pressing into yours.

"Not sure doll. What do you fancy doing?" He asked, looking at you from under his dark lashes.

You blushed at the inappropriate thought that came to mind at his question and shook your head a little. You thought for a moment and sighed.

"I don't want to think about you going off to England." You admitted, afraid that the topic would come up again, "Can we just pretend it's not happening for tonight?"

"Done." He said, pressing a kiss to your forehead, "How about we go back to my place and cuddle?"

You nodded and smiled casually, as if the very thought of cuddling up to Bucky wasn't making your cheeks red.

"Sounds perfect." You said, earning one of his famous lopsided smile that you knew no matter how many times you'd see it, it would always give you butterflies.

You walked back to his apartment, arms round each other. It felt natural, like you'd always been this way, that you'd always been courting each other. You just wish it had all happened sooner.

'No.' You chastised yourself, 'You can't think about him leaving now.'

You took a deep breath and looked up at Bucky, who looked like he'd just won the lottery. You could actually feel him swaggering as you walked side by side together and it made you giggle. Once you reached the apartment Bucky unlocked the door and swung it open before lifting you up into his arms bridal style.

You tried to keep your laughter quiet, not wanting to wake the neighbours, it was fairly late by now.

"Bucky, we haven't just got married y'know." You said, winding your arms around his neck.

He kicked the door closed with his foot and carried you to his room. He teased you by dipping you down so your head nearly touched the floor. He smiled brightly at your laughter and kissed you hard on the lips, bringing you back up. He gave you everything he had, the kiss becoming deep and passionate unlike anything you'd felt before, then he pulled away far too quickly for your liking. You whined at the loss and frowned.

"Wish I had married you now, doll." He said in a whisper.

You gazed at him, your heart swelling at his words. Then, before you could register what was happening, Bucky was throwing you down onto a soft mattress, making you squeal in surprise. The bed creaked underneath you, and creaked even louder when Bucky crawled in next to you, laying down and looking into your eyes. His grey-blue ones bore into yours and for a while you simply stayed like that, wondering what the other was thinking and simply glad to be so close.

"We gonna cuddle or are you just gonna stare at me all night." He said teased, moving to lie on his back, arm above his head.

You gave him a light shove and leaned over him. "Still trying to make up my mind." You replied.

Your hair tickled Bucky's face but he liked it. You smelt divine, like lavender and that honey scented shampoo you loved so much. He breathed in deeply, trying to somehow store the memory of the smell in his mind, it reminded him so much of home.

"Stay just like that." He whispered, reaching up to stroke the backs of his fingers across your cheek.

You smiled but raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Why?" You asked.

"I want to remember every detail of your face." He said quietly, running his hand over your jaw and mouth as if by touching it would help him remember.

A deep sadness that you felt didn't belong there settled over you. You were sad that he would have to try and remember your face at all. Unable to stop yourself, you thought about how Bucky would be in England, would he lie there awake thinking of you? Trying to remember this moment?

"We're forgetting that you're going, remember?" You said, almost to yourself.

Before he could reply, you were kissing him. He kissed back eagerly, his hand snaking down to your waist and pulling you on top of him. You cupped his face in your palms as you kissed. His hot tongue swiped across your lips and you opened them immediately, letting your tongue join with his. You hummed in contentment and concentrated on the way your lips moved fluidly over each other's as though you had done this a thousand time.

As you pulled his bottom lip between your teeth he let out a soft gasp and flipped you over so that he was on top of you. His hands lay either side of your head as you continued to make out on his bed. You were itching to wrap your legs around his waist, but thought better of it.

Suddenly you gasped as you felt Bucky's hips roll against yours, feeling his hardness through his pants. He pulled back at your gasp, both of you panting. Both of your faces were flushed bright red and Bucky's lips had never looked so good, pink and plump and moist with spit.

"I'm sorry." He said, moving his hips away from you a little, "I didn't mean to do that."

"I didn't mind." You said quickly, causing you to blush.

You looked at each other for a moment, wondering if either of you would suggest it. The roll of his hips had actually helped to release some of the ache building up between your own legs.

"I could...do it again?" He asked, almost timidly.

You nodded and bit your lip in anticipation. You watched him as he shuffled nervously before rolling his hips against yours again, the hard outline of his erection rubbing into you over and over again, over the fabric of your skirt. You both blushed furiously and you decided you would take this chance and wrap your legs around his waist. He smiled at that and continued to grind himself against you. Now your legs were up higher he could get a better angle and you had to stop yourself from gasping several times. 

It was incredible, but frustrating. You weren't getting what you needed and judging by his expression, neither was he.

"There's too many clothes." You breathed.

Bucky nodded his head in agreement and stopped his movements to sit back on his haunches. Swiftly he removed his uniform and threw the items to the floor with little care, until he was only in his pants. He looked at you watching him and he almost feel self conscious. It made no sense, he'd been shirtless around you before, but now it was different, everything was different. He saw your eyes scan his naked torso, he was lean but still muscly, and his light tan looked incredible in the dim light from the lamp, and the light leaking in from the window.

Noticing his slight self consciousness you sat up next to him and turned around, your back to him. He frowned in confusion until you moved your hair out of the way.

"Would you do the zip?" You asked, trying to keep your breath steady.

He didn't reply but your felt his hands on you a second later. One hand he kept on your shoulder as the other hand slowly worked the zip down to the small of your back. In the silence of the room all that could be heard was the sound of both of your heavy breathing mingling together, that alone was borderline erotic.

You shrugged the dress from your shoulders to pool around your hips. You felt his eyes burning into your back and swallowed. He leant forward and pressed his lips to your neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin.

"Could you do the bra too?" You whispered.

You waited and then felt his fingers on your bra strap, unhooking the clasps, his lips still on your neck. You shrugged your bra off your shoulders too and flung it onto the floor not too far away.

Slowly, and with bated breath, you turned to face Bucky who looked as though all his dreams had come true. His eyes raked over you, taking in the swell of each breast, the rise and fall of your chest and your hardened buds. His lips were parted slightly as he stared and he was sure he would start to drool if he stared long enough.

You blushed under his gaze and had to clear your throat to draw your attention back to your eyes. His cheeks burned as you gave him a small smile.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

He pushed you back onto the bed gently and hovered over you. He took one nipple into his mouth suddenly, making you gasp out loud this time. His tongue swirled over and around it until he was satisfied, then he moved onto the other one. More little gasps and groans escaped you and you wound your fingers into his hair.

He pulled off and looked up at you, smiling impishly at your open mouthed expression. Then his expression turned serious and he moved himself up to look into your eyes.

"Doll, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." You said, "Do you?"

"More than anything right now." He said. "But I want to make sure you're alright with us...y'know."

"Having sex?" You said, making you both blush.

"Well, yeah." He let out a nervous laugh.

"I want this, Bucky." You replied, moving your hand up to his cheek and giving him a smile to which he returned. You paused and knitted your brows together, "Have you ever done it before?"

He shook his head looking bashful, which honestly surprised you. "You're a virgin?" You asked, unable to hide the shock in your tone.

He cocked an eyebrow and nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just...you've been with a lot of girls." You said with a shrug.

"Never got further than second base with them." He admitted. "Didn't want to when I knew all I would think about was you."

Your mouth fell open at his admission and you swiped your thumb over his lips as he looked away from you, embarrassed.

"Have you?...Ever had sex I mean." He asked.

You shook your head.

The next thing you knew he was unbuckling his belt and kicking off his pants and underwear. His erection sprang free and your eyes widened at it. Sure you'd had been given 'the talk', you knew how this worked and had heard many stories from other girls about sex, but this was still new to you. You didn't expect it to be so...big.

Bucky sat in front of you, completely bare now. Images of him like this had flashed into your mind before, but you never expected to actually see them in real life.

Gently he pulled your dress over your hips and down your legs. When he got it off he made sure to fold it neatly and place it at the end of the bed, which made you chuckle considering how he'd treated his uniform. Before he pulled off your underwear he looked up at you for confirmation, which you gave with a nod and a smile. His index fingers hooked under the hem and he began to pull down until they were completely off. You lay bare beneath him and you saw him swallow as he ran his eyes over you. You felt closer to him somehow like this, raw and pure seeing each other in your full forms, without any clothing to hide behind. 

Bucky let out a low whistle and ran a hand through his short hair.

"I've never seen a gal as gorgeous as you." He said, running a hand up your leg.

"How many naked women have you seen, Barnes?" You asked, smirking at him.

He smirked back then stuck his tongue out at you childishly.

He leant down and began to kiss up the length of your right leg, making you giggle. You felt him smile against your skin, and without stopping his affections, he looked up at you through his lashes to see you looking back with an expression he'd never seen on you before. It was an expression of pure lust, and it only made him more amorous with his kisses.

When he reached the top of your leg he began to kiss your inner thighs, making you shiver. The place between your legs was in desperate need of some contact by now, and as you squeezed your thighs together you could feel your wetness coating them.

"Bucky." You breathed, trying to let him know what you wanted.

He smiled again, but didn't comply. He kissed around you, over the swell of your pubic mound, along joint between the top of your leg and your pelvis, but never where you needed him most. Involuntarily you hips jerked upwards off the mattress, seeking friction but finding none.

"Eager?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

"Stop being a tease." You said.

You reached up and pulled him down onto you, your chests pressed together. You felt your nipples brush against his skin and it made you groan out loud. Upon hearing the sound Bucky crashed his lips against yours, swallowing any more groans that escaped your perfect lips.

He began to grind his hips again. This time his erection was able to press against your clitoris and you both moaned into each others mouths. Hooking a hand under your right thigh he lifted your leg up to wrap around his waist again, you took the hint and did the same with your left. He continued rubbing against you for a while, not being able to get enough of your little whines and moans, before he finally moved back to line himself up. He smiled sweetly at you as he parted your legs, giving him better access

You held your breath in anticipation and felt his head nudge against your folds. You could hear both of your heavy breathing again and it made the atmosphere electric. Bucky hovered over you and pressed his forehead against yours as he pushed in almost excruciatingly slowly. You both inhaled sharply and you wrapped your arms around his back, digging your fingers into his shoulder blades.

"God." He breathed in your mouth.

His pupils were so dilated you could only see a small ring of blue around them and you guessed yours looked the same. He rested his forearms either side of your head, careful not to get your hair trapped underneath them. It gave him better leverage he found.

After you'd both adjusted to this new feeling, he looked down at you and into your eyes.

"Is it alright if I move now?" He asked, panting slightly, trying his best not to let go right then and there.

"Please." You said desperately, clinging to him tighter.

He began pumping himself in and out of you carefully, as if he was afraid he might hurt you. He would pull out until just the tip of him was inside you then slide back in smoothly leaving you breathless.

"Oh my god." You said, starting to dig your nails into his skin.

The pleasure was building up higher and higher and you could feel him twitching inside you. You were both flushed and sweaty. Beads of sweat dripped down Bucky's forehead and toned chest as he panted and groaned simultaneously with you. Your legs wrapped around him tighter and you heard the bed creak beneath you, the headboard banging into the wall slightly every time Bucky thrust forwards desperately. You both knew this might be the only chance you get at making love so your actions were becoming almost frantic the longer Bucky lasted. By now the neighbours must be able to hear you, but you found you didn't care.

You kissed passionately and sloppily and Bucky picked up the pace, thrusting into you quicker, hitting a spot in you that made you arch your back and moan loudly.

"Ah...I-I can't...I'm going to-" He panted, gritting his teeth. "Y/n..."

"It's ok." You replied, moving a hand to the nape of his neck and stroking the hairs there soothingly, waiting for his release.

He buried his face into your shoulder, feeling his warm breath hitting the skin there. Little noises and grunts escaped him as he pumped his hips faster and faster. 

"Y-you need to...I need to make you-" he tried saying but was cut off by you shushing him gently.

"You can let go, Bucky." You whispered in his ear.

With that he grunted and moaned loudly, his movements becoming out of sync and erratic. As he spilled into you his mouth fell open and he gasped, then let out a long groan that made you twitch. His movements slowed down as he tried to catch his breath. His arms shook underneath him with the force of the orgasm and he had to try his best not to collapse on you. He still panted as he slipped out of you and rolled onto his back, his arm raised to cover his eyes.

You watched his chest rise and fall and saw his erection softening between his legs. You rolled over on your side to face him and pressed small quick kisses to his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

You stopped your kisses and looked at him. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and his arm still covered his eyes. He couldn't look at you, he was mortified he had orgasmed before you, leaving you unsatisfied.

"Oh, Bucky." You said with a smile, raising a hand up to his arm to pull it away from his eyes.

He let you move his arm but he still couldn't look at you. You sighed and moved over him, so he had to.

"It's ok, Buck." You said, stroking his cheek. "I wasn't expecting you to hold out for that long the first time. From what I've heard, it's quite common."

"Where did you hear that?" He asked, furrowing his brow as if he didn't believe you, that you were just trying to make him feel better.

"Sally-Ann, she's been with two guys who were virgins on their first time and she said they both didn't last five seconds." You said softly, placing a small kiss to his lips, "So if you ask me, you did quite well."

You smiled at him, and eventually he smiled back, but he still looked unhappy.

"I wanted to bring you pleasure too." He said, biting his swollen bottom lip.

"I mean, you still could if you wanted." Your voice dripped with suggestion and his eyes widened.


	5. Returning The Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes sure to bring you as much pleasure as you brought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pure smut

He picked up on what you were hinting at and flipped you on your back as he had done before, making you giggle. But this time he sat back, kneeling between your parted legs. Wasting no time he ran a finger down your folds, collecting the wetness still coating you. You watched his movements carefully and your lips parted when he began to rub around your clitoris.

You looked up at him, wondering how he knew what he was doing so well. He just smiled back with a quirky grin, seeming to have picked up now he knew he could satisfy you properly.

He used his thumb to rub circles around the hardened nub, the slickness making everything feel ten times more pleasurable.

"This feel good?" He asked in a smooth, deep voice unlike anything you'd heard from him before.

You nodded and couldn't supress a loud moan when he finally pressed his thumb on your clit, rubbing slow circles on it. The pleasure increased imensely when he did that, if he kept stimulating that small bundle of nerves it would be enough to tip you over the edge. But suddenly he slowed down, going back to rubbing the area around it. You frowned and looked at him.

"Sorry doll, I had a better idea." He said with a chuckle.

You soon figured out what the idea was when you felt two fingers from his other hand part your folds. He ran a finger around your entrance teasingly, smiling when you squirmed and parted you legs wider. He continued to tease you though, sinking just the tip of his finger in and pulling it back out again to circle you. You realised then that he looked incredible, his once perfectly slicked back hair was now mussed up and his cheeks and chest were rosy from the afterglow of the orgasm. You didn't think you'd ever seen a finer sight.

"Bucky." You whined, trying to glare at him as best you could as he continued to tease. 

Bucky looked up to smile at you, his pupils dilating even more when he saw your red cheeks and heaving chest, your hair spread out on his white pillow. He suddenly sank a finger into you to his knuckles and curled it round.

You had to grip the sheets tightly in your hands to stop you from shouting out.

"You look god damn gorgeous." He said as he pumped his one finger in and out of you. "You should see yourself y/n, never seen anyone look so breathtaking."

You moaned at his words and raised your hips, trying to get him to enter another digit, or at least to try and push yourself further onto the one already in you. For once he complied, having thought he'd teased you enough, and entered a second finger curling that one, and beginning to pump it in and out with the other.

You sighed and closed your eyes.

"You felt so good when I was in you." He said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, "Never thought it would feel that good. Felt like I'd died and gone straight to heaven."

His thumb continued to rub over your clit and he went a little faster, going in small circles. You whined and bit your lower lip, still trying to move your hips further onto his fingers.

"You know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you Buck." You managed out between pants, knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets.

"You tell me, doll." He smirked.

Without warning he entered a third finger and began to go even faster, leaving the teasing behind and only set on making you orgasm. Your moans filled the room.

"I love your little whines." He said, rubbing his thumb as quick as he could over your clit and pumping with everything he had. "I'm gonna remember them, gonna store them away in the back of my mind, and in the night when I'm alone with just myself for company, I'll think of you like this and the pretty little noises you're making. Baby, It's gonna drive me to the edge every time."

"Bucky...I'm goi-I'm going to..." You gasped.

"Go on, doll." He said in that deep tone again.

You opened your mouth as you felt your orgasm getting closer and suddenly you were there, tipping over the edge. Your walls clenched around Bucky's fingers and you whined loudly, your brows knitting together. Your legs shook and your back arched off the mattress as the pleasure coursed through you.

Bucky slipped his fingers out of you and shuffled up closer to you to press a kiss to your lips. It was a sloppy, tired kiss that you couldn't help but smile into. As you parted you looked at him through half lidded eyes, a small happy smile on your face.

"That was amazing." You sighed, pulling him closer and finally getting to cuddle with him.

Bucky smiled happily, glad that he'd given you as much pleasure as you'd given him. He pulled you close to his chest, his skin against yours making him feel like his heart was about to burst. You stayed like that for a little while before Bucky tore himself away from you to clean you both up. 

It wasn't long though before he was back in bed with you and entangling his legs in yours. He rested his chin on the top of your head and your buried your face into the crook of his neck. He didn't think about what tomorrow would bring, he just held you close to his heart and closed his eyes, trying to still time so he could stay in that moment forever.


End file.
